


When the Day Met The Night

by RegularRowe



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRowe/pseuds/RegularRowe
Summary: Usually, Dwight wouldn't be caught dead in the middle of the forest, especially not with his co-workers. What happens when not only that is the case but he also finds himself waking up in a strangers cabin that lies beyond the forest?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. It's a bad way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do my best to keep up on this, please know this is based on the night Dwight was supposed to be taken by the entity in the forest but instead found his way into the arms of Jake instead.

There hadn't really been a weekend where Jake knew peace during the long and blistering hot summer months. That was the curse of living outskirts on the forest border, the forest everyone in town chose to get lost in like some trendy Facebook post. The next town over was a college town, so it wasn't unusual to get the occasional frat touring the woods for the next place to get shit faced and a little homoerotic. Tonight was different though, while he had been out on his nightly get-out-of-my-own-head walk he saw the group who headed in, it looked like they were a small bunch, co-workers rather than a tight nit friend group. He could get a good glimpse of their cars and it looked like half of them forgot to take their delivery signs off the roof of their vehicles, or they simply just didn't care enough too. 

-

12:23 the clock read when Jake, half dozed off by the fire, cozy in his cabin heard sounds that weren't the normal type of disruptive. From time to time he'd have the occasional visit from a stranger who walked a little too far out of sight to get some relief, they usually would turn around at the sight of the broken down fence line. Jake just assumed usually that in their drunken haze they would think they'd die if they dare cross the thresholds and to an extent they might be right. Jake liked seclusion, it's what pushed him to live here and leave the lavish lifestyle he once knew but hated. 

Knocking sense into himself he straightened himself, pushing his way out of the chair and to the kitchen window, located towards the back of the cabin. If it was an instance he had to fight he would at least be somewhat prepared with the kitchen knives being next to him and all. 

Upon peering out the window, glare from the fire and all, Jake was able to see through to a man who definitely didn't seem to have any fear of what may lie beyond the forest and seemed to be … relieving himself against the stump of what just happened to be Jake's favorite tree. He tapped the window a few times to try to scare the guy off but to no avail. He seemed harmless enough that it didn't strike Jake to ask himself as he slipped his boots on and all but stomped out the back door. He wasn't exactly irritated, but he was on guard and not thankful to be put in this position when it's so late into the night. 

"Can I help you?" Calling to the man from the safety of his porch Jake wouldn't dare to step down from, at least till he knew what the situation was. Obviously this dialect startled him, intoxicated and feeling near black out levels of mentality he seemed to just simply fall over into the tree letting out a cry that pierced through the silence surrounding them. 

-

Dwight wasn't one for outings, not with his coworkers and especially not to some unspecified place in the middle of the woods. Dwight also wasn't much of a social butterfly to begin with, only ever spending what little and precious free time he had surfing online forums, something that actually caused conflict with his in person friends quite often. Quentin seemed to be the only one he didn't piss off with that habit, but that's also because he worked underneath Dwight and knew the pressures he faced in his day to day life. Quentin also happened to be the only person who could seem to convince Dwight to do much, especially he was the only possible person to convince Dwight to be here in the forest, beer in hand. 

Dwight also hadn't been the type to do drugs of any kind, unless he was prescribed them. So it was a sight to be seen when around his 5th beer he took a professional grade hit off the blunt Quentin snuck between his fingers. Big mistake. It was at that point he realized he needed to break the seal and part the yellow sea from his body if you catch the drift. He was too embarrassed to pee anywhere within ear shot, much less eye range. 

"Damn, I shouldn't have taken that" he muttered, still trying to gain reprieve from the coughing fit he just induced upon himself. "You're lucky I'm the manager and I determine when we distribute the 'random' drug tests" hardly able to keep a smirk off his face and a tone that could split the room from his voice he broke out into laughter, that only made the after effects of the coughs worse. 

"Yea Dwight. We're lucky as shit to have you as a manager, kid." The words sputtered from Aces mouth, bitter and near threatening from an old man who's boss was younger than him by a gap for the ages. Met with a punch to the shoulder Nea hissed out a shhh, drunken and slurred. 

"Be nice to him, he's the only reason your sorry ass still has a job" she started off, claws fully out obviously ready for a fight, since she was always told to knock it off on the clock. 

This was Dwights cue to book it before he had bigger problems on his hands. Again he had too many rampant thoughts telling him to get far enough away, the last thing he wanted was someone seeing parts of him they shouldn't or take his actions for something else and he ends up catching an HR case. Something Dwight failed to realize though is that he was far more fucked up than he anticipated. When he stood he toppled down, catching himself before he fell into Quentins lap which caused an abrupt of laughter from the group. Embarrassed already, 

Once gathering himself and his balance, Dwight took off near Sprint out of the woods, quickly finding himself along a broken fence that was only to knee level. What he failed to realize is that this perceived abandoned lot was well cared for with lots of life in it, including the life residing in the well light in the house. Much to his disregard he stepped over, snagging his foot momentarily on the fence line but making it over. 

Dwight really couldn't handle it anymore and needed relief now. He moved to unzip his pants against the nearest tree that happened to also house fruit that in his current state he couldn't identify. He had a passing thought to grab a piece to snack on as he was noticeably hungry but was too preoccupied in his current business to do so. It was a thought Dwight would later aknowlege as a stupid one but one he was grateful he didn't act upon following the next few moments. 

His button down shirt mismanaged, his pants around his feet, and what was the beginning of a nasty headache were all contributing factors to the amount of embarrassment he felt once he heard somebody's voice tickle behind him. Mortified at the thought somebody saw him doing his business he near collapsed against the tree, scrambling to get his pants up. 

"Uh no no, I'm so sorry I didn't realize anybody even lived here." He twisted his torso slightly to peak over his shoulder to see what he was dealing with. Unfortunately he managed to crack his glasses somewhere between here and the near fall back at the party so it was difficult for him to make out anything more than a silhouette. "I'm so sorry I'm going to leave now" and as he took off he also managed to fail and realize in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go he started off and ran face first into a hearty branch, one Jake always feared would cause problems. With that, Dwight was out momentarily. 

-

The continued grunts and sighs that would follow, spilling out of Jakes mouth as he lunged to try and grab the man before he hit the ground and dragged him in through his back door to help, were not out of anger but out of discontent that he was even awake at this hour. Laying the man down in the middle of the kitchen floor as to ensure any further accidents he had could easily be cleaned, he quickly grabbed a lemon to shove under his nose in an attempt to wake him and it seemed to do the trick. 

Dwight shot up but not without scrounging to put his hands to his face to assess his damage. Continues blurred sight and lack of recollection he began to panic and tried to feel the floor around him for a sense of familiarity, making his panic worse once he realized he couldn't recognize anything. The second thing he noticed was his glasses had been removed, so he couldn't see anything. 

"Hello?? Where am I?" He called out in more of a shout, failing to realize the person next to him. Once he did though he damn near jumped out of his skin. 

"Uh, well my house" Jake started and moved quickly to a comforting tone "you broke your glasses out there, sorry" he muttered out but speaking clear enough that even the intoxicated Dwight could understand. 

"And preytell who's house is that?" Dwight tried his hardest not to get mouthy when he was like this, it's the primary reason he didn't let himself get like this. Unfortunately for him and what was seemingly this kind stranger, he could only hold back so much. 

"Uh Jake, my name is Jake."


	2. Just get some sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dwight was somewhere safe, could he get back safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize because I know this could have all been one chapter but I can only write so much at once and how my brain splits it up reflects In how I post.

"Dwight"

He could hardly choke the words out, still trying to gather his thoughts and figure if he should stumble right back out that door and attempt to find his way back. 

"Well, I know what you might be thinking Dwight, but there's no way I'm going to let you walk out of here when you're this silly, and I think you might not really be able to see what with your glasses in their current state" Jake gave what Dwight could only feel is a passive sigh "i might have some spare readers around here, though I'm not sure what that will do to help you" 

"I'll pass" Dwight gives Jake a glance, he was close enough now he could make out vague details, like the way his bangs framed his face. He could tell he looked a little rugged, scruff to compliment his jaw which was also partially blocked by what seemed to be a scarf. Giving in a bit to his situation Dwight decided to lay his head back down, the headache was pounding now. 

"Do you need Something? Water, a ride home?" Jake really didn't want to be stuck with some random drunk who could really be capable of anything in the middle of the woods, it wasn't a good situation to be in. Not that Jake wasn't able to take care of himself in that type of scenario. 

"I feel like it will end very badly for both of us if I move even an inch right -" he hiccups "now" Dwight presses his hand to his chest and rubs it lightly. "Acid reflux" he mutters before closing his eyes, a moment of peace to catch his breath. 

"Okay well, let's get you that water then" Jake took no time standing up and spinning the 180° it took to reach the cabinet above the sink, skillfully removing a cup and swiftly filling it to the near brim with tap water. Luckily for him, it comes from a well and not the water lines shared throughout the town. 

He returned to Dwights side in record time, trying to prompt him to sit up enough to be able to safely drink it without causing a near death-drowning experience. Fortunately he obliged, propping himself up using one arm behind him as support, snatching the cup from Jakes hand which caused a minor spill from the force but that was the least of his problems. 

The loudness of his gulps echoed through the cabin as he finished the glass in seconds flat, this was the first non alcoholic drink he's had in hours. That wasn't without consequence either, as he promptly fell back flat, curling to his side clutching his stomach. 

"If you need I uh, I've got a couch over there. I think you should maybe stay the night?" Jake didn't like the offer that seemed to just roll out of his mouth but at this point it was so late and if anything, stuff is just stuff and he has a lock on his bedroom door. What's really the worst he could do when he can barely sit up for more than a few minutes?

"I won't make it" Dwight groaned out, overdramatic as he could be. "Seriously" 

" Well it's either you hoist yourself up and get your was over there or I'm gonna have to do it, and trust me, neither of us want that" 

Another groan came from Dwight as he just curled in on himself tighter "Do what you have too, put me out of my misery if you must" he chuckled out. 

"That's something I'm not going to do" Jake already reached his arms out to scoop Dwight up, carrying a grown man in the fetal position wasn't something he was expecting from tonight but anything can happen out here really. 

He was careful to balance out Dwights weight in his arms, something that was thrown off by just how warm and.. soft he was. He was almost asleep already, Jake could feel it, all he had to do was place him on the couch and.. 

"There" he exhaled a little harder than he normally would after something like that, nearly collapsing to the floor himself despite only carrying him a few feet. Summer was always Jakes more off season for his athleticism since he wasn't having to chop firewood everyday just to make sure he wouldn't freeze at night. Pulling out the chest that lay under the living room windowsill, Jake opens it to reveal his collection of extra blankets. He might have had to dig for it but he managed to pull out the easiest and lightest blanket to use surfing the summer. 

Tucking a throw pillow under Dwights head, not without some drunken mumbles leaving his mouth, Jake moved to cover him with the blanket. By now the fire had died out due to neglect but that made Jakes job a little easier. Once Dwight was covered he took a second glance at him laying there. phased out of his mind the poor guy is the only thought that came to mind upon seeing him in this state. 

He couldn't tell if he should actually go to bed or if he should sleep in the chair, to keep an eye on Dwight. He didn't know all of what Dwight partook in and if he had anything more than just a few drinks, it wasn't uncommon for Jake to find used paraphernalia when he actually went past the bounds of his home. Dwight didn't seem the kind from the one off impression he's gotten so far but people have surprised him before. In good consciousness, no matter what, he knew he couldn't leave this man alone entirely. 

His nostrils were the only thing to convey his feelings when he breathed out, bending over to recover another blanket from the chest. Planting his butt in the chair adjacent from the still stranger, he gave a small mumble to see if he was even awake still. 

"Dwight?" He wanted to be quiet enough to not startle him but loud enough to guarantee he would hear him. 

"Mmmm" was all that came out from a very wiped Dwight 

"I can take you home tomorrow if you have spare glasses and then bring you back to your car," 

"No no I can text someone" Dwight managed out before it occurred to him he didn't feel the weight of his phone on him "or.. maybe" giving in to the hospitality "I think i left my phone" is all he said before the room fell silent.

Noise soon boomed through again before long, it seems like Dwight was a snorer. Jake took this as a sign to grab him some things to make sure he was set before sleep. A fresh cup of water, two ibuprofen, and God forbid he need it, a bucket lined by a plastic bag from the grocery store. With that, Jake could finally sleep


End file.
